<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now You Know by ToDryHerEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088936">Now You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDryHerEyes/pseuds/ToDryHerEyes'>ToDryHerEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do You Wanna Know? (Stendy) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Communication, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, POV Third Person Limited, Short &amp; Sweet, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDryHerEyes/pseuds/ToDryHerEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Last one-shot of the DYWK series*<br/>Stan and Wendy finally meet up and communicate what's been on their mind lately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Do You Wanna Know? (Stendy) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, guys! Welcome to the last one-shot of the series! It is highly recommended you read the other two before you read this one so it'll make way more sense. Anyhow, I'm excited to have this out and call an end to the series. Unlike the first two, which are first person internal monologues, this one is a third person limited for both Stan and Wendy, since they are both the focus this time around. The first two were angst without a happy ending, but this one is just a short, 'fluffy' happy ending for Stendy. I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rings for dismissal, and Wendy Testaburger quickly slips out of her 7th period classroom and heads to her locker to check whether Stan is lingering around or not.<em> Nope,</em> She mumbles to herself. A week ago, they would have been standing around each other's locker, hand-in-hand as their friends made fake-gagging gestures at them, and Stan would be helping her with her books, or walking the other to class(depending on whose was farthest). They would spend the rest of their period smiling at a joke the other made, and awaiting each other's presence after class.</p><p>But this week, Wendy simply stands at her own locker as her school friends surround her talking about the same old volleyball team gossip as the day before, and the day before that, while Stan dodges her every appearance and quickly grabs a book out of his locker and speeds off to his next period. </p><p>She knows something's wrong. She knows he's not okay. She also knows it would be foolish to listen to her judgmental friends about <em>their</em> theories on what might've happened to him. <em>As if they give two shits, </em>She thought to herself. </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Wendy. Poor, sweet, naive Wendy," Nicole spited as she shut her locker, a smirk making its way on her lips."Do you seriously think nothing is up with him?" Nicole walked up to Wendy and pulled a piece of her jet black hair behind her ear. "Honey, it may be a hard truth to face, but it's the truth; he's nothing but a pink-nosed pig."</em>
</p><p>Luckily for Wendy, the girls were excused from their last period class to meet up for a volleyball thing or whatever- she wasn't really paying attention to anything other than the fact that she has alone time for the five minutes they have between classes. Perhaps, she wonders to herself, she could head to the auditorium and be a few minutes late to class- where her and Stan used to hang out when they would skip class.</p><p>"Wendy!"</p><p>She sighs and she freezes in place as her plans crumble into pieces. She turns around after rolling her eyes, before being taken aback by the source of the voice. "Kyle?"</p><p>"Wendy, hey," He starts, short of breath. "Sorry, I know you were probably trying to go to class, but I really, really need to talk to you about something." Wendy steps closer to him as his voice lowers into a whisper, a hint of worry appearing on her expression when he states, "It's about Stan."</p><hr/><p>Stan Marsh is sitting quietly on the side steps of the stage, tears running slowly down his cheek and his face buried in his hands. He sighs calmly, thinking back to earlier when he had his argument with his Super Best Friend. He doesn't like getting into fights with him- but he had gotten fed up when Kyle approached him about the same thing each day, encouraging him to come forward. Stan understands his concern, but there are some things he likes to keep quiet, and this was one of them.</p><p>His thoughts are swiftly interrupted by the loud creak of the metal door, which shows nothing but a small hand holding it open. Stan panics slightly, hoping it's not a teacher looking to cause trouble with him again for skipping- his dad is already fed up with the last five calls from the school about the same thing over again. To his relief(and surprise) when a head peaks from the other side of the door, he discovers it isn't but rather someone he least expected to see. "Wendy?" Stan calls out, jolting backwards to sit up. He quickly wipes away at his tears and looks away from her. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I-" She pauses once she notes his reddened face, causing sudden worry. However, she dismisses it for now as to not upset him too soon. "I just figured you'd be here. I mean, I was going to come here, anyways. I just needed a little break from class. I...figure you did, too?"</p><p>"Why were you looking for me?" He spites, making quick, but not lasting eye-contact with her.</p><p>"I was worried, I-" She takes a deep breath and walks closer towards Stan, kneeling down in front of him and resting her arms on his legs. "I know."</p><p>Stan's heart drops. <em>What does she mean I know?</em> He questions to himself. <em>Did Cartman go around telling everybody? God, I'm going to kill him. </em>"Kn-know what? What are you talking about?" Stan inquires, desperately keeping himself as composed as possible to relieve suspicions.</p><p>"Kyle told me."</p><p>"That I skipped class? So what, I always skip class. It's not going to make a difference, so you didn't need to-"</p><p>"Stan!"</p><p>"What?!" Stan is taken by shock when Wendy, in the spur of the moment, collides her lips with his, shutting her eyes tightly as his were left wide open. She lets go, hands still cupping his cheeks as she maintains eye contact with him, waiting for a reaction. "W-why d-did you do that?"</p><p>"Stan, don't you ever think I'll stop loving you!" Wendy cries out. "Listen to me- what happened was not your fault. There's nothing anyone can say that will change that. Those guys deserve to rot in the pits of hell where they belong. If you had called me that night, I would have ditched that stupid party and stand by your side."</p><p>"Wendy, it's okay-"</p><p>"No, it's not! I don't want you to think you're worthless, or powerless. You are the strongest person I know- you've endured so much and you're still making your way through life. Those boys are so empty they have to take their anger out on other people, but you will always be important- to me, to Kyle, to Kenny- hell, even Cartman on the occasion."</p><p>A lump forms in Stan's throat as tears begin to roll down his cheeks, which leads to Wendy placing herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I just didn't want you to think I wasn't a man- or that I wasn't right for you, anymore. You deserve a man that can defend you. I can't even defend myself."</p><p>"No, Stan!" She lifts her head from his shoulder, gazing into his pain-ridden, sapphire eyes and gently wiping his cheeks with her thumb. "You're a man- a strong one. I don't want anyone else but you, so don't you dare give up on either of us. I love you, Stanley Marsh."</p><p>"I love you, too, Wendy," He whispers with a faint smile. </p><p>"Now, I know Kyle wants you to take action with his dad, but I just want you to feel ready. If you don't want to go forward, that's fine. If you want to someday, that's fine, too. If you want to, that's fine. I just don't want you to feel pressured to do something if you're not ready," Wendy voices.</p><p>"I don't know. It's a lot, and I know Kyle and his dad would do anything to help me, but- I don't know."</p><p>"It's okay," Wendy reassures him, rubbing her hands in his raven hair. "Take your time and just think about it, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Wendy leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his forehead before leaning into his chest. </p><p>For the rest of the school day, they hold each other in their arms, not a care in the world right now for anything but each other. Despite their hardships and obstacles, they know they'll always have each other to go through them together- and that's all that matters.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I know the ending was a bit gushy, but I had a hard time trying to end it without stopping abruptly or with the feeling that it was incomplete. Also, this was just supposed to be fluff compared to the first two. This series was not exceptionally known or significant to anyone, but it is very significant to me, and I'm glad to have written this, considering I've been into this story since the original 2017 version of TMIK. Any feedback is appreciated, and thank you for reading this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>